Chaos
" " (カオス Kaosu) is an attribute. Cards with the attribute have an octagonal star - an irregular hexadecagon - containing three "eyes" on the bottom right corner of the card, though the whole shape is not present. This is an antagonist deck from Season 4 utilized by Wisdom, CHAOS Gao and Mini Geargods. Playstyle By utilizing the Chaos' increased size capacity and the CHAOS Territory keyword, users of Chaos use a plethora of size 3 or greater monsters to fill the field. By enhancing the abilities of the monsters on the center position and calling a formation of four monsters, they can easily overwhelm the opponent. Additionally, some of the Chaos cards can be used as regular support for the normal Worlds they belong to. List of Sets with Cards *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X Climax Booster 2: Worst Batzz Awakened ～Black Autodeity～ (JP) *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Trial Deck 2: Ruler of Havoc *X Ultimate Booster 3: Complete Chaos (JP) *Promo Cards List of Cards Ancient World Items *Chaos Ejecter Spells *Corrosion Prosthesis *Dragon Earth Havoc Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Billion Knuckle *CHAOS Champion Lord *CHAOS Ravaraja *CHAOS Valvaros *Ladis the CHAOS Danger World Spells *Chaos Arms *Essence of the Martial Arts *Performance Test Monsters Size 2 *Demise Demonic Rock Mech Trooper, Dra-gollum Dolmador *Demonic Rock Dragon Mech, Doll Dra-gollum *"Demonic Rock Mech Trooper" Dra-gollum *Destruction Weapon, Dragoon Size 3 *CHAOS Basili-gollum *CHAOS Garjion *CHAOS Gilquine *CHAOS Uni-gollum *Sentry of Autodeity, CHAOS Dra-gollum Darkness Dragon World Impacts *Directive Code: Forced Reboot Spells *Black Chaos Claw *Chaos Defenser *Chaotic Pain *Collapsing Roar *Electrification *Rejection Crisis *Ruin of the Enemy *Soul Reset *Sunken Seabed Ruins Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS B-Murder *CHAOS Darryl Berck *CHAOS Death Tallica *CHAOS Deathgaze *CHAOS Defetus *CHAOS Delt Bolt *CHAOS Emgreim *CHAOS Envarna *CHAOS Ferzen *CHAOS Jesterra *CHAOS Terrorizer *CHAOS Thanatos *CHAOS Vivot *CHAOS Voremos *CHAOS Vydallur *Daredevil "Breaker" *Hundred Demons General, CHAOS Gokumengaiou Dragon World Impacts *Deity Lance CHAOS X Tempest Buster! Items *Autodeity Sword, CHAOS Dragoroyale Spells *Assault of Autodeity Army *Chaos Signal *Chaos Wall, Healing Barrier *Dragonic Chaos *Machining Sacrifice Monsters Size 3 *All-Purpose Mech, CHAOS Tetra *Autodeity Dragon, CHAOS Batzz *Autodeity Transcending Dragon, CHAOS Gear Batzz *Bombard Mech, CHAOS Cylinder *Cavalry Dragon Mech, CHAOS Kegale Byde *CHAOS Breastcorona *CHAOS Chibi Panda *CHAOS Mera Glaive *CHAOS Rising Flare *CHAOS Spirit Beat *CHAOS White Shield *Corrosion Code 315, Machining CHAOS Dragon *Edward the CHAOS *Evil Sword Dragon, Demons Chaos Sword Dragon *Fifth Omni Dragon Mech, CHAOS Dokuju *Hand of Autodeity, CHAOS Gao *Replenish Mech, CHAOS Pentar *Special Attack Mech, CHAOS Delta Dungeon World Spells *Forced Summoning: Shalsana *Interception Barrier *Razed Castle Town *Secret Spike *Unfreezing Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Highlow *CHAOS Lumiere *CHAOS Orser Kleinz *CHAOS Radromarl *CHAOS Slime *CHAOS Zoruaga *Demon Lord Control Mech, CHAOS Constructor Hero World Spells *All According To My Volition Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Mach Braver *CHAOS Stregia *Corrosion Code 564, Fallen CHAOS Hero *Hundred Demons General, CHAOS Braiden *Steel Beast Battle Robo, CHAOS Gaidenoh Katana World Items *Chaos Product Dimensional Blade Spells *Electron Disorder *Externally Controlled Chaos Guided Missile *Ninja Arts, Steam Crow *Oni Convoy Type, Explosive Tatami Monsters Size 0 *CHAOS Nageki Oni Size 3 *Body of Dark Arms, Kid Ibuki *CHAOS Kimensai *CHAOS Ox-Head Horse-Face *CHAOS Sekitetsu *CHAOS Unzen *CHAOS Yamigedo *Omake Oni, Kid Ibuki "Gedomaru" *Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki *Oni-Devouring Oni, Kid Ibuki "Arabone" *Oniseer of Autodeity, CHAOS Ibuki *"Shuten Demonic Deity" Kid Ibuki *White Mask Tyrant, Kid Ibuki Legend World Impacts *Forced Global Shutdown Items *Autodeity Beast Sword of the King, Laevateinn Savage *"Demonic Descent Sword of the King" Laevateinn *Chaos Absorber *Fabricated Sword of the King, Fragarach Replica *Watchsword of Autodeity, CHAOS Laevateinn Spells *A Ruler's Privilege *Autodeity's Favor *CHAOS Corrosion *Chaos Energy *Disparities of Worlds *Merciless Pressure *One Who Comes From Havoc *Parasite Yggdrasil *Population Reduction *Selfish Purification *Taboo Contract Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Aesculapius *CHAOS Aquario *CHAOS Azrael *CHAOS Balor *CHAOS Brute *CHAOS Carbuncle *CHAOS Cuhullin *CHAOS David *CHAOS Freyja *CHAOS Hadeath *CHAOS Jabberwock *CHAOS Kraken *CHAOS Managarmr *CHAOS Mothman *CHAOS Osiris *CHAOS Tartaros Magic World Items *Chaos Shooter *Scholarly Tome of Death, Aneotomy Spell *Contagiousness Weakening Gas *Enigma Virus *Great Spell, Incubation Period *Great Spell, Latent Infection *Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic! Monsters Size 0 *Death Plague Caster, Moldol Size 3 *"Ashen Death Sorcery" Yersinieas *Autodeity Great Sorcery, CHAOS Yersinieas *CHAOS Gorgas *CHAOS Teo Lau Star Dragon World Spells *Absolute Armor Monsters Size 3 *All-mech Crystal Dragon, Jin Do Verta *CHAOS Campary *CHAOS Gamma Radius *CHAOS Kalvados *Corrosion Code 450, Dis CHAOS Prism *Mech Crystal Dragon, Saratoga Dual Cards Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Adil Diablos (Ancient/Dragon) *CHAOS Alberion (Legend/Danger) *CHAOS Delagarian (Darkness Dragon/Ancient) *CHAOS Nine-headed Dragon Sword (Dragon/Katana) *CHAOS Zodiac (Legend/Star Dragon) Other Flags *∞ the Chaos ∞ Spells *Black Autodeity's Awakening *Chaos Gear *Chaos Millennium *Chaos Wall, Barrier of Havoc *Mini Geargods Factory *Launch the Autodeity *The Chaos Upgrade *The Over Killer Monsters Size 3 *Mini Geargod Blue *Mini Geargod Gold *Mini Geargod Green *Mini Geargod Orange *Mini Geargod Pink *Mini Geargod Purple *Mini Geargod Rainbow *Mini Geargod Red *Mini Geargod Silver *Mini Geargod Yellow Size 30 *Control Armament, Geargod VII *Mini Geargods Control Mech, Big Wisdom *Proto Chaos Machina, Geargod VIII *Quintessence of Sapience, Geargod VII *Remote Control Child Mech, Mini Geargod Black *Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII *The Manufactured Havoc, Geargod VII Size 90 *CHAOS Transcendant, Geargod ver.099 *Genome Upgrader, Geargod ver.1000 *Proto Deleter, Geargod ver.088 Size 10000 *Ultimate CHAOS, Geargod COMPLETE List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Impacts *Directive Code: Forced Reboot Spells *Rejection Crisis Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Delt Bolt *CHAOS Death Tallica Dragon World Spells *Chaos Wall, Healing Barrier *Dragonic Chaos Dungeon World Monsters Size 3 *Demon Lord Control Mech, CHAOS Constructor Hero World Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Stregia Legend World Spells *Chaos Energy *Disparities of Worlds *One Who Comes From Havoc *Selfish Purification Magic World Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Gorgas Star Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *All-mech Crystal Dragon, Jin Do Verta Other Flags *∞ the Chaos ∞ *the Chaos Spells *Black Autodeity's Awakening *Chaos Millennium *Chaos Wall, Barrier of Havoc *The Over Killer Monsters Size 30 *Proto Chaos Machina, Geargod VIII *Quintessence of Sapience, Geargod VII *Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII *The Manufactured Havoc, Geargod VII Size 90 *CHAOS Transcendant, Geargod ver.099 *Genome Upgrader, Geargod ver.1000 *Proto Deleter, Geargod ver.088 Category:Attributes Category:Chaos